Xena: Princesa de Cuento de Hadas
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de Xena: Fairytale Princess de Susan Adami.


**Xena: Princesa de Cuento de Hadas**

Por Susan Adami, original: Xena: Fairytale Princess. **Traducción:** Kayra

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

_Si alguien desea mandar sus comentarios a la autora del fic, por favor, tened en cuenta que es de habla inglesa._

_Aún cuando he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras o expresiones, adaptándolas al español, de modo que no sonaran raras o malsonantes, he procurado en todo momento mantener el sentido que le dio la autora._

_Sólo me resta decir que este es mi primer fic traducido, así que si alguien cree que he cometido algún error en la traducción no dudéis en comunicármelo en aquí os dejo con el fic traducido, espero que disfrutéis con su lectura tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo. _

Diciembre de 1997

Hubo una vez una hermosa princesa, cuyo cabello era negro como la noche, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules como el cielo invernal. Se hallaba en un bosque encantado, buscando aventuras mágicas con una encantadora doncella cuyo color de cabello cambiaba como el sol al ponerse...

"¿Qué clase de historia es ésta?" preguntó Xena.

"Se llama cuento popular. Estaban contándolos en la última aldea y pensé que debería intentarlo," dijo Gabrielle.

"¿Aquello que estaban contando en la taberna? Oh, no me gustaron. Demasiadas doncellas de cabellos dorados y sonrisa afectada para mi gusto... ¡Espera!" se detuvo, escuchando el viento.

"No oigo nada." Gabrielle intentó imitar la postura de escuchar de Xena, pero no lo logró del todo.

"¡Allí!" Xena se movió sigilosamente hacia un claro cercano. Gabrielle, moviéndose sin tanto sigilo, la siguió.

Siete jóvenes, la mayor parte de cabellos dorados y sonrisa afectada, estaban flotando en el aire; cada una bañada en la luz de una de las bandas de un arco iris que parecía provenir de las manos de una alta pelirroja que llevaba un vestido largo y brillante.

"Y bien, Gabrielle¿qué te parece?"

"Creo que este claro se me hace familiar."

"¡Y yo creo que son algunas doncellas que necesitan que las rescaten!" lanzó un grito de guerra que sorprendió a la pelirroja que detuvo el hechizo que estaba realizando, liberando el arco iris, pero dejando a las siete doncellas pendiendo en medio del aire. Xena saltó por encima de los arbustos hacia el claro y se enfrentó a la mujer, tratando de inmovilizarla.

Mientras tanto, Gabrielle vio una gran sombra negra extenderse hacia el claro.

"Ehh, Xena..."

"¡Ahora no, Gabrielle!" mientras golpeaba a la mujer y la mujer le devolvía el golpe.

La forma negra se mostró como una hermosa mujer, aunque de aspecto malvado, que llevaba una cinta larga y negra, la cual procedió a envolver alrededor de las siete doncellas.

"Ehh, Xena..."

"¡Ahora no!" Xena tomó a la pelirroja por sorpresa, haciéndola tropezar con su largo vestido. Xena saltó e inmovilizó los brazos de la mujer tras su espalda.

La oscura mujer en el aire tiró de la estrecha cinta, encerrando a las doncellas en una burbuja con los diferentes matices del arco iris. Entonces se puso a reír malvadamente.

"¡Xena!"

"¿Eh?" Xena y la pelirroja alzaron la vista.

"¡He vencido Titania!" la malvada hechicera se dirigió a ellas. "¡Te he derrotado, interfiriendo en la finalización de cualquiera de los siete hechizos¡Reclamo el legítimo título de Reina de las Hadas, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto!"

"¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya, Maléfica!" dijo Titania (la pelirroja). Xena llevaba un uh-oh pintado en la cara y Titania arrastró los pies, apartándose de ella. "Admito que fue muy astuto por tu parte el tomar ventaja sobre el equivocado intento de heroísmo de estas pobres mortales, pero según la tradición tengo una quincena para defender mi título."

"Tsk, tsk. Simplemente una formalidad." Se burló Maléfica. "Estas chicas no serán liberadas hasta que sus historias estén completadas, y si puedes arreglártelas, Titania, gustosamente te lo concederé. ¡Abur!" Maléfica alzó su capa negra por encima de los ojos (como Drácula) y desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

Gabrielle se acercó corriendo.

"Oh, su majestad, ella no pretendía esto, de verdad."

"No te preocupes, querida. Sé que su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Esto es sólo un contratiempo. Ahora mismo, tengo que pensar en el modo de liberarlas." Las siete doncellas comenzaron a lloriquear en siete distintos y molestos tonos.

"Disculpadme por preguntar," continuó Gabrielle, "pero¿qué está pasando...¡Xena¿no quieres oírlo?" le hizo señas a Xena para que se acercara, pero Xena estaba intentando limpiar su traje de cuero del polvo de hadas.

Titania suspiró. "Bien, esto es así: cada una de estas siete chicas... ¡Chicas que me están poniendo rápidamente de los nervios!" Los lamentos se detuvieron. "Cada una de estas siete chicas deseó un amor verdadero. Estuve encantada de ayudar, pero a decir verdad los hechizos de amor son de tipo aburrido, superfluos¿sabes? Pensé que podría ganar algo de tiempo y ponerlas a todas a la vez... siete al mismo tiempo y todo eso. Realmente fue estúpido de mi parte." Titania se dio unos golpecitos con su varita sobre la mejilla mientras pensaba. "De cualquier modo, empecé a crear historias para cada una de estas chicas, pero Maléfica las capturó antes de que pudiera completarlas. Por lo que ya ves el dilema... ellas no serán liberadas de la burbuja hasta que sus historias alcancen sus respectivos finales, pero ellas no pueden finalizar sus historias a menos que sean liberadas de la burbuja." Pequeños quejidos comenzaron a salir de la burbuja, cuando siete no tan alegres doncellas se dieron cuenta de su destino.

"Su majestad," comenzó Gabrielle, "¿y si alguien más, un suplente, completara las historias para las doncellas?"

Titania se rascó la cabeza con la varita. "Podría funcionar. Finalizar las historias, ayudarlas a cumplir su destino... Sí, podría funcionar. Pero¿dónde encontraré a alguien, preferiblemente de sangre real, para ayudarlas?" todas se detuvieron y miraron a Xena.

"¿Qué?"

"De acuerdo, Xena¿lo tienes todo claro?"

"Sí Gabrielle. Ir al castillo, hacer este examencito de princesa y demostrar que soy una princesa, feliz para siempre. Lo haré."

Xena y Gabrielle llegaron al vestíbulo del enorme castillo e hicieron cola.

"¡Vaya aglomeración¡Esto es humillante!"

"Es un cuento de hadas, Xena."

"Me da igual. ¿Pretendes que, supuestamente, esté aquí de pie y parezca encantadora para que algún príncipe sin luces pueda elegirme, sólo para presentarme a algún tipo de prueba para demostrar que soy digna de su autoritaria madre? Esto es estúpido."

Justo entonces, dicho príncipe sin luces se acercó a Xena. La miró detenidamente con sus pequeños ojos brillantes.

"¡Oooooh¡Me gusta ésta!" gritó hacia el otro extremo del vestíbulo. "¡Ésta, mami¡¡Quiero ésta!"

"¡De acuerdo, queridito!" gritó la reina. "Guardias, llevad a esa golfa a la habitación. Ven aquí, Herman. ¡Te he hecho algunas galletas!"

"¡Viva, es la hora de las galletas!" el príncipe Herman palmoteó las manos. "¡Hasta luego, cariño!" miró lascivamente a Xena y se alejó tambaleándose.

"Es bajo."

"No tienes que casarte con él, Xena... sólo gánatelo para la princesa."

"Ella podría hacerlo muuuucho mejor."

"No hablar" dijo el guarda fuerte y tonto. "Ir ya."

"Venga, Xena, no montes una escena. Sólo vamos."

"No," dijo el guarda fuerte y tonto. "No llevar pequeña amiga."

"¿Eh¿No puede venir conmigo?"

"Resolver ese asunto en vuestro propio tiempo. Ahora momento de prueba de la princesa. Deber ir sola."

"Está bien, Xena, me encontraré aquí contigo mañana por la mañana. ¡Buena suerte¡¡¡Y tú, aprende la estructura correcta de las oraciones!"

A la mañana siguiente:

"Así que, queridita¿qué tal has dormido?" el príncipe Herman le sonrió ampliamente a través de la mesa del desayuno.

"Oh, fatal. Estoy magullada de la cabeza a los pies."

"¿De verdad, Xena? No sabía que fueras tan delicada." Dijo Gabrielle.

"¿La has oído, mami!" lloriqueó el príncipe Herman con regocijo. "¡Está magullada de la cabeza a los pies¡¡Ella es para mí!"

Xena le miró enfurecida. "Eres un pequeño bastardo enfermo¿lo sabías?" el príncipe Herman sonrió.

La reina miró a Xena con disgusto. "¿Así que no dormiste bien?"

Xena se desperezó. "Fatal. Debéis tener por lo menos cincuenta colchones apilados sobre esa cama. Primero era el mareo. Después me caí más de una vez. Estoy llena de moratones. Al final acabé durmiendo en el suelo."

El príncipe Herman, la reina y Gabrielle miraron a Xena.

"¿Así que no notaste el guisante?" preguntó la reina.

"¿El guisante¿Oh, esto?" Xena alzó el pequeño y verde guisante. "Sí, salió rodando en algún momento de la noche. Casi me resbalé con él esta mañana."

Herman comenzó a llorar. "¡Hizo trampa, mami!"

La reina le reconfortó. "No pasa nada, queridito. Te encontraremos otra."

"Si me preguntáis a mí," se ofreció Xena, "creo que vuestro hijo tiene un verdadero problema. No es normal buscar una chica que se lastime tan fácilmente."

"Fue idea mía." Se mofó la reina.

"Bueno, eso es peor. Herman, es hora de salir de debajo de las faldas de tu madre. Eres un hombre hecho y derecho. Muestra algo de carácter." Le palmoteó la espalda, dejándole balbuceando. "Vamos, Gabrielle. Un sitio menos, quedan seis."

En medio del bosque se hallaba un castillo. Éste no había sido habitado durante muchos años. Las gentes de la zona decían que un monstruo vivía entre las zarzas que cubrían las puertas del castillo, las ventanas y que habían invadido el jardín. También decían que, profundamente dentro del castillo, en una habitación muy bien guardada, yacía una princesa, condenada a dormir hasta que un heroico príncipe la despertara con un beso.

"Awwwwwnnn." Xena se desperezó y bostezó de nuevo. Miró a la corte dormida y sacudió la cabeza. "No sé cómo lo hacen. Oh, bueno." Se levantó y comenzó a buscar una salida. Desenvainó la espada para comenzar a cortar las espinosas zarzas que cubrían la ventana más cercana.

Al mirar abajo, un horrible dragón levantó sus tres feas cabezas y escupió fuego.

"Ah, pequeño príncipe, has venido a... ¡Eh! Tú no eres un príncipe."

"Qué bueno que te diste cuenta." Xena comenzó a cortar las espinas de una parra particularmente grande.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar dormida?"

"¿Debería? Hmm. No debería haberme echado aquella siesta sobre todos aquellos colchones." Tomó un extremo de la viña y se balanceó hacia el jardín lleno de maleza de debajo.

El dragón de tres cabezas parecía perplejo. "¿Pero qué le diré al príncipe?"

Xena se encogió de hombros. "Dile que se vaya a paseo. O puedes jugar con él. Lucha con él durante todo el camino hacia el castillo, y entonces cuando llegue aquí..."

"Quedará emocionalmente destrozado." El dragón sonrió. "Eso me gustaría."

"Bueno, buena suerte."

"Igualmente, pequeña mujer enfundada en cuero."

¡Poomp!

"He cortado el flujo de sangre a tu cerebro. Morirás en unos minutos. Así que dime tu nombre, o éste morirá contigo."

El hombrecillo intentó, sin éxito, aflojar el cuello de su camisa. "Rumple... Rumplestilt... sitiltskin..."

"Ya está, no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?" ¡Poomp! "Tu nombre es Rumplestiltskin. Ah, esto ha ahorrado un montón de tiempo."

"Pero tú..., pero yo..., pero..., pero...¡¡hiciste trampa!" y el hombrecillo tuvo tal ataque de ira que pateó el suelo. Y lo pateó tan fuerte que creó un agujero sin fondo, y aún hoy sigue cayendo.

"¡Eh!" Xena miró detenidamente el interior del pozo. "¿Qué pasa con toda esta paja?"

"Ah, el zapato encaja. Por fin, por fin. Te he encontrado. La hermosa princesa que nos asombró a todos en el baile con sus increíbles volteretas a lo largo de las barandillas del gran salón. La reina de mi corazón que nos hechizó con su fantástica entrada cuando montó sobre el techo de su carroza."

"La doncella desconocida que nos dejó asombrados con su habilidad para absorber cerveza," añadió el leal sirviente del príncipe.

"Sí, y su ingenioso conocimiento de canciones de taberna indecentes nos mantuvo entretenidos hasta la medianoche. Ahh, princesa, ven conmigo. Pasaremos los días vagando por los campos dorados de mi reino, y las noches contando las estrellas del cielo. Te cubriré de diamantes y pieles. Llenaré tus oídos con la música de los músicos más talentosos del reino, y las palabras poéticas de siete bardos. Te alimentaré nada más que con delicadezas, y dormirás en una cama rellena de las plumas de cisne más suaves."

"Oh, no necesito dormir más." Xena echó un vistazo por encima del hombro del príncipe a algo moviéndose en la distancia.

"Llenaré tu habitación de las más hermosas flores que puedan hallarse. Y tu baño..."

"¿Mi baño? Continúa..." sin apartar la vista de la pequeña forma que se acercaba a ellos...

"Estará lleno de aceites perfumados de..."

"¡Te pillé!" Xena saltó por encima del príncipe y pisoteó a la rata que se dirigía hacia los leotardos del príncipe. "Estás muerta."

El príncipe la miró con espanto. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. "Pero, rompiste el zapato." Se arrodilló dramáticamente ante los destrozados fragmentos de cristal que habían hecho su, muy incómodo, calzado. Estaba sin palabras.

En cuanto a Xena. "No os entiendo gente. Bien, me tengo que ir. Vosotras tres... limpiad este desorden."

"Sí, Xena, lo que tú digas Xena..." Las hermanastras y la madrastra tropezaron entre ellas intentando de doblarse ante Xena y limpiar los cristales que el príncipe estaba intentando reconstruir.

"¡Xena!"

"¡Gabrielle!" Las amigas se abrazaron. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"He estado buscando el camino hacia la siguiente historia. Te van a encantar... son los enanos más simpáticos."

"¿Qué llevas puesto?"

"¿Te gusta? Es una pequeña caperuza roja que recogí. Ya sabes cómo me gusta adoptar la moda del lugar."

En algún lugar del bosque... Un apuesto príncipe monta sobre su majestuoso caballo. De repente es, inexplicablemente, golpeado de su silla.

El chackram volvió a la mano de Xena. "Bien, ésta es suficiente práctica de tiro. ¿Dónde diantres está el príncipe?"

"Hola, preciosa. ¿No eres hermosa?" La vieja bruja avanzó hacia Xena. "¿Quieres una manzana, cariño?"

Xena se encogió de hombros. "Vale." Cogió la hermosa manzana roja que le tendía la mujer y le dio un gran mordisco. "Hmm. Buena." Procedió a comérsela entera y tiró el corazón de la manzana por encima del hombro.

La anciana farfulló. "Pero, la manzana..., el veneno..."

"¿Veneno?" Xena miró el corazón de manzana. "No debe haber sido muy fuerte. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso. He desarrollado cierta inmunidad." Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la anciana. "Una vez tuve tres dardos venenosos en el cuello y una flecha venenosa en el brazo."

Recogió a su personal. "Bien, es inútil quedarnos aquí sentados todo el día. Vamos, chicos, ayudemos a aquel pequeño cerdito con sus ladrillos."

"¿Xena¿Estás bien?" llamó Gabrielle hacia la ventana de la torre.

Xena se esforzó por mirar abajo. "¡Gabrielle, éste es absolutamente el peor!"

"Lo sé, le oí llamándote. No te preocupes. Esto casi ha terminado."

"Tiró de mi pelo toda la subida, y ahora se supone que tengo que estarle agradecida por molestarse en venir y salvarme." Miró por encima de su hombro. "Uups. Casi ha terminado de mirarse en el espejo. Me tengo que ir."

Regresó hacia el príncipe en la pequeña habitación. Flexionó sus músculos una última vez antes de volverse.

"Bueno, principito... ¿no crees que es hora de irse?" señaló hacia la ventana.

El príncipe sonrió lentamente. "Oh, tenemos algún tiempo." Se deslizó sobre la cama. "Agradable lugar. Muy remoto." La miró de arriba abajo. "¿Qué hay de mostrarle algo de gratitud al príncipe?" Le guiñó un ojo.

"Genial. Otro patán. Escucha colega, no tengo tiempo para eso." Xena giró su cabeza alrededor y dejó al lozano príncipe inconsciente con su cabello temporalmente abundante. Entonces ató su cabello alrededor del pilar de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Deteniéndose, se dio la vuelta, sacó el guisante de su bolsillo y lo metió debajo del colchón.

"Que tengas dulces sueños. Mis saludos a la bruja." Entonces saltó fuera de la torre colgando de su cabello.

"Esto está mejor." Xena se deleitó en el agua caliente del baño. "Así es como hay que tratar a una princesa."

"Eh, Xena," comenzó Gabrielle. "No sé cómo decírtelo, pero, hummm... eres una rana."

Xena miró atentamente su reflejo en la piscina. "¡Por Zeus¡¿Qué clase de lugar es éste!"

"Cálmate." Gabrielle intentó acariciar su viscosa cabeza. "He investigado un poco. Es un antiguo cuento donde el hijo de un rey tenía que lanzar una flecha al aire, y casarse con quienquiera que la cogiera. Ésta aterrizó cerca de una rana."

Xena sacudió la cabeza. "Bien, se lo merecía. No hay excusa para un mal disparo."

"Bueno, en realidad es una princesa en forma de rana, y tú sólo tienes que romper el hechizo. Primero, tienes que prepararle al rey una maravillosa comida para mostrarte como buena cocinera, después tienes que hacerle una camisa al príncipe para mostrarte como buena costurera, después..."

"¿Quieres decir que tengo que hacer todo eso sólo para conseguir la mano de algún príncipe que sea lo bastante tonto como para llevarle a su padre una rana a casa¿Por qué no sólo volvió a lanzar la flecha?" croó.

"Escúchame, Xena, esto último y habrás terminado con todo este lío..."

Xena le agitó un pie palmeado a Gabrielle. "No voy a hacer todo eso. Conozco esta historia. Iré al grano y podremos largarnos de aquí." Brincó fuera de la piscina, croó algo que sonó como un grito de guerra y saltó en dirección de las habitaciones del príncipe.

"Espera, Xena... no es la historia que estás pensando... ¡no va a funcionar¡Xena!" Gabrielle salió corriendo hacia la puerta y pronto se perdió. Finalmente, cansada y sin aliento, se encontró por casualidad a uno de los guardas del palacio.

"Señor, lo siento, esto sonará estúpido¿pero ha visto una rana?"

El guardia se puso pálido. "Hay una rana gigantesca vestida de cuero que está aterrorizando a los hombres del castillo. Saltó sobre mi pecho, tirándome y me besó. Cuando no pasó nada me pateó. Me puso un ojo morado." Se lo mostró a Gabrielle.

"Le dije que no era la historia correcta. ¿Viste adónde se fue?"

"Siguió ese camino, gritando ¡Bésame¡¡Bésame!"

De vuelta en el claro las siete encantadoras doncellas fueron liberadas de la burbuja.

"Gracias, Xena," dijo Titania. "Las historias están terminadas, no de la manera que había planeado, pero terminadas."

"Gracias por no hacerme permanecer como una rana."

"Ningún problema." Titania se volvió. "Vosotras, chicas, sois libres para regresar con vuestros respectivos príncipes y vivir..., bueno ya sabéis el resto."

"Nosotras nos marchamos. Vamos, Gabrielle."

Las siete doncellas se confirieron en grupo durante un momento.

"Humm, Xena. Discúlpanos, pero ¿podemos venir contigo?"

"¿Con nosotras?" Gabrielle estaba asombrada. "¿Pero qué pasa con vuestros príncipes? Rapunzel, admito que el tuyo era un poco gamberro, y ese Herman tenía problemas. Pero el amor es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Es la fuerza más poderosa en nuestras vidas."

"Sí, sí, sí. Vosotras, chicas¿sabéis luchar?" preguntó Xena.

"Yo puedo dar patadas bastante bien" dijo una.

"Y yo puedo morder" añadió otra.

"Suficientemente bueno. Gabrielle, serán siete más para comer."

Mientras el grupo se ponía felizmente en camino, Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza. "No lo entiendo."

"Vamos, Gabrielle. Aquellos tipos eran horribles."

"Lo sé, pero a sus ojos deberían ser..."

"Tengo una palabra, Gabrielle. Pérdicas."

"Tienes razón. Vamos. Por cierto, he estado trabajando en una nueva historia."

Las princesas brincaron y palmotearon sus lindas manos. Xena las miró ferozmente.

"¡Nosotras queríamos decir que cuentes la historia, joven!" Le gruñeron unas cuantas. Xena se quedó plantada orgullosamente.

"Había una vez, una hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio. Ella conocía muy bien todo el bosque, y se llamaba Callisto. Un día Callisto encontró una pequeña casa donde vio tres cuencos de humeantes gachas sobre la mesa. Miró alrededor, entró dentro... y los tres osos que estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta se la comieron."

"Buena historia, Gabrielle."


End file.
